theadventuresinodysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Adventures in Odyssey episodes
The following is a list of Adventures in Odyssey radio episodes, albums, videos, books, and merchandise, including initial radio episodes from the series Family Portraits. Family Portraits This is the pilot series, which aired in 1987 under the name Family Portraits. *1: "Whit's Visitor" *2: "Dental Dilemma" (re-aired as AIO episode 8) *3: "The New Kid in Town" *4: "No Stupid Questions" (re-aired as AIO episode 16) *5: "You're Not Going to Believe This..." (re-made as AIO episode 44) *6: "My Brother's Keeper" (re-aired as AIO episode 15) *7: "While Dad's Away" *8: "The Letter" *9: "A Different Kind of Peer Pressure" *10: "In Memory of Herman" *11: "A Member of the Family: Part 1" (re-aired as AIO's first two-part episode 17) *12: "A Member of the Family: Part 2" (re-aired as AIO's first two-part episode 18) *13: "A Simple Addition" (re-aired as AIO episode 22) 1987 These episodes were originally aired under the name Odyssey USA. *1: "Whit's Flop" - Whit tries to make a failed invention work, and encourages a boy named Davey Holcomb. *2: "The Life of the Party" *3: "Lights Out at Whit's End" (Withdrawn from use) *4: "Connie Comes To Town" *5: "Gifts for Madge and Guy" *6: "The Day After Christmas" 1988 Episodes 7-19 were originally aired under the name Odyssey USA. *7: "Promises, Promises" *8: "Dental Dilemma" *9: "Doing Unto Others" *10: "Nothing to Fear" *11: "Addictions Can Be Habit-Forming" *12: "The Tangled Web" *13: "Bobby's Valentine" *14: "Missed It By That Much" *15: "My Brother's Keeper" *16: "No Stupid Questions" *17: "A Member of the Family I" *18: "A Member of the Family II" *19: "Recollections" End of Odyssey USA title *20: "Mike Makes Right" *21: "The Case of the Missing Train Car" *22: "A Simple Addition" Start of Adventures in Odyssey title *23: "The Quality of Mercy" *24: "Gotcha!" *25: "Harley Takes the Case I" *26: "Harley Takes the Case II" *27: "A Change of Hart" *28: "The Price of Freedom" *29: "Rumor Has It" *30: "Honor Thy Parents" *31: "Family Vacation I" *32: "Family Vacation II" *33: "The Day Independence Came" *34: "Stormy Weather" *35: "VBS Blues" *36: "Kid's Radio" *37: "Camp What-a-Nut I" *38: "Camp What-a-Nut II" *39: "The Case of the Secret Room I" *40: "The Case of the Secret Room II" *41: "Return to the Bible Room" *42: "The Last Great Adventure of the Summer" *43: "Back to School" *44: "It Sure Seemed Like It To Me" *45: "What Are We Gona Do About Halloween?" *46: "The Shepherd and the Giant" *47: "A Single Vote" *48: "Heroes" *49: "Thank You, God" *50: "Karen" *51: "Connie I" *52: "Connie II" *53: "The Sacred Trust" *54: "Peace On Earth" *55: "Auld Lang Syne 1989 *56: "By Faith, Noah" *57: "The Prodigal, Jimmy" *58: "A Matter of Obedience" *59: "A Worker Approved" *60: "And When You Pray . . ." *61: "The Boy Who Didn't Go to Church" *62: "Let This Mind Be in You" *63: "A Good and Faithful Servant" *64: "The Greatest of These" *65: "Bad Company" *66: "The Imagination Station: Part 1" *67: "The Imagination Station: Part 2" *68: "Choices" *69: "Go Ye Therefore" *70: "The Return of Harley: Part 1" (Withdrawn from use) (remade as episode 255) *71: "The Return of Harley: Part 2" (Withdrawn from use) (remade as episode 255) *72: "An Encounter with Mrs. Hooper" *73: "A Bite of Applesauce" (Applesauce episode) *74: "Connie Goes to Camp: Part 1" (Applesauce episode) *75: "Connie Goes to Camp: Part 2" (Applesauce episode) *76: "Eugene's Dilemma" (Applesauce episode) *77: "The Nemesis: Part 1" (Applesauce episode) *78: "The Nemesis: Part 2" (Applesauce episode) *79: "Our Best Vacation Ever" *80: "A Prisoner for Christ" *81: "Good Business" *82: "Heatwave" *83: "The Battle: Part 1" (Applesauce episode) *84: "The Battle: Part 2" (Applesauce finale) *85: "You Go to School Where?" *86: "Isaac the Insecure" *87: "Elijah: Part 1" *88: "Elijah: Part 2" *89: "That's Not Fair" *90: "But, You Promised" *91: "A Mission for Jimmy" *92: "The Ill-Gotten Deed" *93: "Rescue from Manatugo Point" *94: "Operation: Dig Out" *95: "The Very Best of Friends" *96: "The Reluctant Rival" *97: "Monty's Christmas" *98: "The Visitors" *99: "The Barclay Family Ski Vacation" 1990 *100: "Ice Fishing" *101: "Scattered Seeds" *102: "The Treasure of Le Monde!" *103: "Front Page News" *104: "Lincoln: Part 1" *105: "Lincoln: Part 2" *106: "By Any Other Name" *107: "Bad Luck" *108: "Isaac the Courageous" *109: "Two Sides to Every Story" *110: "A . . . is for Attitude" *111: "First Love" *112: "Curious, Isn't It?" *113: "Suspicious Minds" *114: "The Big Broadcast" *115: "An Act of Mercy" (remake) *116: "Isaac the Benevolent" (remake) *117: "The Trouble with Girls" (remake) *118: "What Happened to the Silver Streak?" (remake) *119: "Better Late Than Never" (Twilife Zone episode and remake) *120: "Pranks for the Memories" (remake) *121: "Missing Person" (remake) *122: "Castles & Cauldrons: Part 1" (Introduction by Dr. James Dobson) *123: "Castles & Cauldrons: Part 2" (Introduction by Dr. James Dobson) *124: "The Winning Edge" *125: "All's Well with Boswell" *126: "Wishful Thinking" *127: "Have You No Selpurcs?" *128: "One Bad Apple" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *129: "Not One of Us" *130: "Bernard & Joseph: Part 1" *131: "Bernard & Joseph: Part 2" *132: "Thanksgiving at Home" *133: "Cousin Albert" *134: "Pamela Has a Problem" *135: "Back to Bethlehem: Part 1" *136: "Back to Bethlehem: Part 2" *137: "Back to Bethlehem: Part 3" *138: "The Adventure of the Adventure" (Behind the scenes episode) 1991 *139: "Melanie's Diary" *140: "The Vow" *141: "Over the Airwaves" *142: "Train Ride" *143: "Muckraker" *144: "Someone to Watch Over Me" *145: "The Second Coming" *146: "Emotional Baggage" *147: "Where There's a Will . . ." *148: "Isaac the Procrastinator" *149: "By Dawn's Early Light" *150: "Home Is Where the Hurt Is" *151: ". . . The Last Shall Be First" *152: "The Meaning of Sacrifice" *153: "Mayor for a Day" *154: "Coming of Age" *155: "Waylaid in the Windy City: Part 1" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *156: "Waylaid in the Windy City: Part 2" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *157: "Last in a Long Line" (Eugene's Search for His Father episode) *158: "A Day in the Life" *159: "The Homecoming" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *160: "A Rathbone of Contention" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *161: "Isaac the True Friend" *162: "Peacemaker" *163: "A Model Child" *164: "Sixties-Something" *165: "Bernard & Esther: Part 1" *166: "Bernard & Esther: Part 2" *167: "Dobson Comes to Town" (This was related to the launch of the then-new Adventures in Odyssey video series.) *168: "The Curse" *169: "Hold Up!" *170: "A Test for Robyn" *171: "The Cross of Cortes: Part 1" *172: "The Cross of Cortes: Part 2" *173: "A Thanksgiving Carol" *174: "Where's Your Daddy?" Whit and Tom help a family with a dad in prison. *175: "East Winds, Raining" *176: "The Star: Part 1" *177: "The Star: Part 2" *178: "Room Mates" 1992 *179: "You Gotta Be Wise" *180: "Isaac the Pure" *181: "It Takes Integrity" *182: "The Scales of Justice" *183: "Tales of Moderation" *184: "Isaac the Chivalrous" *185: "A Question of Loyalty" *186: "The Conscientious Cross-Guard" *187: "An Act of Nobility" *188: "The Courage to Stand" *189: "No, Honestly! *190: "Moses, the Passover: Part 1" *191: "Moses, the Passover: Part 2" *192: "Modesty is the Best Policy" *193: "A Tongue of Fire" *194: "A License to Drive" *195: "Father's Day" *196: "Harlow Doyle, Private Eye" *197: "The Midnight Ride" *198: "Treasure Hunt" *199: "The 'No' Factor" *200: "Feud for Thought" *201: "Fair-Weather Fans" *202: "Timmy's Cabin" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *203: "Double Trouble" *204: "Wonderworld" *205: "Flash Flood" *206: "Pen Pal" *207: "The Case of the Candid Camera" *208: "Pipe Dreams" *209: "Columbus: The Grand Voyage" *210: "On Solid Ground" (OT Action News episode) *211: "The Mortal Coil: Part 1" *212: "The Mortal Coil: Part 2" *213: "Best Intentions" *214: "The Living Nativity" *215: "Caroling, Caroling" *216: "Like Father, Like Son" 1993 *217: "Rights, Wrongs, & Reasons" *218: "A Class Act" *219: "Treasures of the Heart" *220: "This Is Chad Pearson?" *221: "It Is Well" *222: "The Jesus Cloth" *223: "Real Time" *224: "Greater Love" *225: "Count It All Joy" *226: "An Adventure in Bethany: Part 1" *227: "An Adventure in Bethany: Part 2" *228: "A Game of Compassion" *229: "The Marriage Feast" *230: "Our Father" *231: "Hallowed Be Thy Name" *232: "Thy Kingdom Come" *233: "Thy Will Be Done" *234: "Our Daily Bread" *235: "Forgive Us as We Forgive" *236: "Into Temptation" *237: "Deliver Us from Evil" *238: "For Thine Is the Kingdom" *239: "The Power" *240: "And the Glory" *241: "Forever...Amen" *242: "Hymn Writers" *243: "Family Values" *244: "The Mysterious Stranger: Part 1" *245: "The Mysterious Stranger: Part 2" *246: "My Fair Bernard" *247: "Why Don't You Grow Up?" *248: "Terror from the Skies" *249: "The Case of the Delinquent Disciples" *250: "Pilgrim's Progress Revisited: Part 1" *251: "Pilgrim's Progress Revisited: Part 2" *252: "The Bad Hair Day" *253: "A Time for Christmas" 1994 *254: "Truth, Trivia, & 'Trina" *255: "The Boy who Cried 'Destructo!"' (remake) *256: "Aloha, Oy! - Part 1" *257: "Aloha, Oy! - Part 2" *258: "Aloha, Oy! - Part 3" *259: "The Potential in Elliot" *260: "Naturally, I Assumed" *261: "Afraid, Not!" *262: "A Prayer for George Barclay" *263: "When Bad Isn't So Good" *264: "Making the Grade" *265: "War of the Words" *266: "It Began with a Rabbit's Foot . . ." (Part 1) *267: ". . . It Ended with a Handshake" (Part 2) *268: "Pet Peeves" *269: "Fences" *270: "The War Hero" *271: "The Secret Keys of Discipline" *272: "Two Brothers . . . and Bernard: Part 1" *273: "Two Brothers . . . and Bernard: Part 2" *274: "First-Hand Experience" (Eugene and Bernard's Road Trip episode) *275: "Second Thoughts" (Eugene and Bernard's Road Trip episode) *276: "Third Degree" (Eugene and Bernard's Road Trip episode) *277: "It Happened at Four Corners" (Eugene and Bernard's Road Trip episode) *278: "The Fifth House on the Left: Part 1" (Eugene and Bernard's Road Trip episode) *279: "The Fifth House on the Left: Part 2" (Eugene and Bernard's Road Trip episode) *280: "Gone . . ." (Part 1) (Eugene and Bernard's Road Trip finale) *281: ". . . But Not Forgotten" (Part 2) *282: "The Fundamentals" *283: "A Book By Its Cover" *284: "The Election Deception" *285: "George Under Pressure" *286: "Tom for Mayor: Part 1" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *287: "Tom for Mayor: Part 2" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *288: "The Twilife Zone" *289: "A Call for Reverend Jimmy" *290: "A Name, Not a Number: Part 1" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *291: "A Name, Not a Number: Part 2" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *292: "Siege at Jericho" (OT Action News episode) *293: "A Code of Honor" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *294: "Unto Us a Child Is Born" *295: "Soaplessly Devoted" 1995 *296: "Red Wagons and Pink Flamingos" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *297: "Blackbeard's Treasure" *298: "I Want My B-TV" *299: "The Truth About Zachary" *300: "Preacher's Kid" *301: "The Good, the Bad, & Butch" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *302: "Share & Share Alike" *303: "All the Difference in the World" *304: "St. Paul: The Man from Tarsus" *305: "St. Paul: Set Apart by God" *306: "A Victim of Circumstance" *307: "Poetry in Slow Motion" *308: "Subject Yourself" *309: "The Perfect Witness: Part 1" *310: "The Perfect Witness: Part 2" *311: "The Perfect Witness: Part 3" *312: "Rewards in Full" *313: "Top This!" *314: "The Underground Railroad: Part 1" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *315: "The Underground Railroad: Part 2" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *316: "The Underground Railroad: Part 3" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *317: "BTV: Envy" *318: "A Touch of Healing: Part 1" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *319: "A Touch of Healing: Part 2" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *320: "Where is Thy Sting?" *321: "Hidden in My Heart" *322: "The Turning Point" *323: "A Little Credit, Please" *324: "Small Fires, Little Pools" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *325: "Angels Unaware" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *326: "Gathering Thunder" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *327: "Moving Targets" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *328: "Hard Losses" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *329: "The Return" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *330: "The Time Has Come" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *331: "Checkmate" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *332: "Another Chance" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *333: "The Last Resort" (Darkness Before Dawn episode) *334: "The Final Conflict" (Darkness Before Dawn finale) *335: "Love Is In the Air: Part 1" *336: "Love Is In the Air: Part 2" *337: "W-O-R-R-Y" *338: "Easy Money" *339: "Do, for a Change" 1996 *340: "Pokenberry Falls, R.F.D. - Part 1" *341: "Pokenberry Falls, R.F.D. - Part 2" *342: "Welcome Home, Mr. Blackgaard" *343: "The Pretty Good Samaritan" *344: "Letting Go" *345: "BTV: Compassion" *346: "St. Paul: Voyage to Rome" *347: "St. Paul: An Appointment with Caesar" *348: "With a Little Help from My Friends" *349: "Blessings in Disguise" *350: "The Time of Our Lives" (Twilife Zone episode) *351: "What Are You Gonna Do with Your Life?" *352: "Memories of Jerry" *353: "A Question About Tasha" *354: "Blind Justice" *355: "The Search for Whit: Part 1" *356: "The Search for Whit: Part 2" *357: "The Search for Whit: Part 3" *358: "The Secret Weapon" *359: "The Merchant of Odyssey" *360: "Three Funerals and a Wedding, Part 1" *361: "Three Funerals and a Wedding, Part 2" *362: "The Right Choice, Part 1" *363: "The Right Choice, Part 2" *364: "Home, Sweet Home" *365: "Clara" *366: "Solitary Refinement" *367: "The Decision" *368: "The Other Woman" *369: "It's a Wrap!" *370: "Christmas Around the World, Part 1" *371: "Christmas Around the World, Part 2" Hiatus 1 At the end of the 1996 season, the AIO team took a nine-month break, with no new episodes until September 1997. The show changed from a year-round production schedule to a more traditional seasonal schedule. 1997-1998 *372: "For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll: Part 1" *373: "For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll: Part 2" *374: "For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll: Part 3" *375: "The Pushover" *376: "Chores No More" *377: "Just Say Yes" *378: "The Painting" *379: "Best Face Forward" *380: "The One About Trust: Part 1" *381: "The One About Trust: Part 2" *382: "Viva La Difference" *383: "BTV: Thanks" *384: "Amazing Grace" *385: "It's a Pokenberry Christmas: Part 1" *386: "It's a Pokenberry Christmas: Part 2" *387: "New Year's Eve Live!" (This episode was recorded before a live audience at Focus on the Family Headquarters.) *388: "Leap of Faith" *389: "O.T. Action News: Jephthah's Vow" *390: "No Bones About It" *391: "The Jokes On You" *392: "When In Doubt . . . Pray!" *393: "Wrapped Around Your Finger" *394: "Patrick: A Heart Afire - Part 1" *395: "Patrick: A Heart Afire - Part 2" *396: "Poor Loser" *397: "Tornado!" *398: "A Case of Revenge" *399: "Bernard and Job" *400: "The Spy Who Bugged Me" *401: "More Like Alicia" *402: "Arizona Sunrise" *403: "Faster Than a Speeding Ticket" *404: "Hide and Seek" *405: "The Graduate" 1998-1999 *406: "Malachi's Message: Part 1" *407: "Malachi's Message: Part 2" *408: "Malachi's Message: Part 3" *409: "Natural Born Leader" *410: "BTV: Forgiveness" *411: "In All Things Give Thanks" *412: "A Lesson From Mike" *413: "The Devil Made Me Do It" *414: "Buried Sin" *415: "Gloobers" *416: "The Tower" *417: "Not-So-Trivial Pursuit" *418: "Opening Day" *419: "Another Man's Shoes" *420: "Telemachus: Part 1" *421: "Telemachus: Part 2" 1999-2000 During this season, the series experimented with a "split-episode" format for some episodes. The concept was not particularly popular and the format was ultimately discontinued. *422: "Passages: Part 1" *423: "Passages: Part 2" *424: "Blackgaard's Revenge: Part 1" *425: "Blackgaard's Revenge: Part 2" *426: "The Buck Starts Here" *427: "Something Cliqued Between Us" *428a: "The Eternal Birthday" *428b: "Bethany's Imaginary Friend" *429: "The YAK Problem" *430: "Blind Girl's Bluff" *431a: "Where There's Smoke" *431b: "The Virtual Kid" *432: "You Win Some, You Lose Some" *433a: "The Treasure Room" *433b: "Chain Reaction" *434: "BTV: Redeeming the Season" *435: "A Look Back: Part 1" (Behind the scenes episode) *436: "A Look Back: Part 2" (Behind the scenes episode) *437a: "Sunset Bowlawater" *437b: "The Long Way Home" *438a: "The Lyin' Tale" *438b: "The Telltale Cat" *439: "BTV: Grace" *440: "I Slap Floor" *441a: "What Do You Think?" *441b: "Idol Minds" *442a: "Two Roads" (Twilife Zone episode) *442b: "Sticks and Stones" *443: "Changing Rodney" *444a: "Career Moves" *444b: "The Bad Guy" *445: "No Boundaries" *446a: "A Matter of Manners" *446b: "The Seven Deadly Dwarves" *447: "Potlucks and Poetry" *448: "Mandy's Debut" (This episode was recorded before a live audience at the National Religious Broadcasters' Convention.) *--- (a.k.a. 444c): "Bethany's Flood" (This episode was not aired. Instead, it went straight to In Your Wildest Dreams.) 2000-2001 *449: "The Big Deal: Part 1" *450: "The Big Deal: Part 2" *451: "Life Trials of the Rich and Famous" *452: "Missionary: Impossible" *453: "The Great Wishy Woz: Part 1" *454: "The Great Wishy Woz: Part 2" *455: "Best Laid Plans" *456: "Worst Day Ever" *457: "Opportunity Knocks" (Novacom episode) *458: "Red Herring" (Novacom episode) *459: "Slumber Party" *460: "Nova Rising" (Novacom episode) *461: "BTV: Obedience" *462: "The W.E." (Novacom episode) *463: "Green Eyes and Yellow Tulips" (Novacom episode) *464: "The Triangle: Part 1" *465: "The Triangle: Part 2" *466: "Snow Day" *467: "Broken Window" *468: "Chains: Part 1" (Novacom episode) *469: "Chains: Part 2" (Novacom episode) *470: "Break a Leg" *471: "Fifteen Minutes" *472: "Welcoming Wooton" *473: "Breaking Point" (Novacom episode) 2001-2002 *474: "Shining Armor: Part 1" *475: "Shining Armor: Part 2" *476: "Relatively Annoying" *477: "O.T. Action News: Battle at the Kishon" *478: "Strange Boy in a Strange Land" (Novacom episode) *479: "Happy Smilers" *480: "The Popsicle Kid" *481: "Grand Opening: Part 1" (Novacom episode) *482: "Grand Opening: Part 2" (Novacom episode) *483: "Secrets" (Novacom episode) *484: "Plan B, Part 1 -- Missing in Action" (Novacom episode) *485: "Plan B, Part 2 -- Collision Course" (Novacom episode) *486: "Plan B, Part 3 -- Crossfire" (Novacom episode) *487: "Plan B, Part 4 -- Resistance" (Novacom episode) *488: "Under the Influence: Part 1" (Novacom episode) *489: "Under the Influence: Part 2"(Novacom episode) *490: "The Black Veil: Part 1" (Novacom episode) *491: "The Black Veil: Part 2" (Novacom episode) *492: "Twisting Pathway" (Novacom episode) *493: "Sheep's Clothing" (Novacom episode) *494: "Box of Miracles" (Novacom episode) *495: "The Unraveling" (Novacom episode) *496: "Exceptional Circumstances" (Novacom episode) *497: "Expect the Worst" (Novacom episode) *498: "Exactly as Planned" (Novacom episode) *499: "Exit" (Novacom finale) *500: "500" (Behind the scenes episode) 2002-2003 *501: "Inside the Studio" (Behind the scenes episode) *502: "Live at the 25" (This episode was recorded before a live audience at Focus on the Family Headquarters.) *503: "Between You and Me" *504: "Aubrey's Bathrobe" *505: "The Toy Man" *506: "For Trying Out Loud" *507: "The Benefit of the Doubt" (Novacom epilogue) *508: "The American Revelation: Part 1" *509: "The American Revelation: Part 2" *510: "For the Fun of It" *511: "The Pact: Part 1" *512: "The Pact: Part 2" *513: "Do or Diet" *514: "Room Enough for Two" *515: "BTV: Behind the Scenes" *516: "Bassett Hounds" *517: "It's All About Me" *518: "The Case of the Disappearing Hortons" *519: "The Defining Moment" *520: "The Mystery at Tin Flat" *521: "Hindsight" *522: "All Things to All People" *523: "Here Today, Gone Tomorrow? - Part 1" (Novacom epilogue) *524: "Here Today, Gone Tomorrow? - Part 2" (Novacom epilogue) *525: "Here Today, Gone Tomorrow? - Part 3" (Novacom epilogue) 2003-2004 *526: "Seeing Red" (Connie and Joanne's Road Trip episode; Mandy and Liz's Fight episode) *527: "Black Clouds" (Connie and Joanne's Road Trip episode) *528: "The Taming of the Two" *529: "The Mailman Cometh" *530: "Silver Lining" (Connie and Joanne's Road Trip episode) *531: "Teacher's Pest" *532: "Pink is Not My Color" (Connie and Joanne's Road Trip episode) *533: "Something Blue: Part 1" (Connie and Joanne's Road Trip episode) *534: "Something Blue: Part 2" (Connie and Joanne's Road Trip episode) *535: "Living in the Gray: Part 1" (Connie and Joanne's Road Trip episode) *536: "Living in the Gray: Part 2" (Connie and Joanne's Road Trip finale) *537: "My Girl Hallie" (Twilife Zone episode) *538: "Stubborn Streaks" (Mandy and Liz's Fight episode) *539: "Called on in Class" *540: "The Girl in the Sink" *541: "Bernard & Saul" *542: "Eggshells" (Connie and Joanne's Road Trip epilogue) *543: "Nothing But the Half Truth" *544: "Split Ends" (Mandy and Liz's Fight finale) *545: "Something's Got to Change" *546: "No Way Out (Part 1)" *547: "No Way In (Part 2)" 2004-2005 *548: "Sounds Like a Mystery" *549: "Think on These Things" *550: "Fairy Tal-e-vision" *551: "Stars in Our Eyes" *552: "Sunday Morning Scramble" *553: "Potential Possibilities" *554: "Call Me if You Care" *555: "True Calling" *556: "...And That's the Truth" *557: "A Lamb's Tale" *558: "A Glass Darkly" *559: "The Coolest Dog" *560: "The Present Long Ago" (A "Trandy" Episode, an episode covering the relationship of Mandy Straussberg and Trent DeWhite.) *561: "Lost by a Nose" *562: "The Last "I Do"" *563: "Tuesdays With Wooton" *564: "A Most Intriguing Question" *565: "A Most Surprising Answer" *566: "A Most Extraordinary Conclusion" *567: "Two Friends and a Truck" *568: "The Power of One" *569: "The Invisible Dog" *570: "For Better or for Worse: Part I" *571: "For Better or for Worse: Part II" *572: "Odyssey Sings!" 2005-2006 *573: "Back to Abnormal" *574: "Prisoners of Fear, Part 1" (Eugene's Search for His Father episode) *575: "Prisoners of Fear, Part 2" (Eugene's Search for His Father episode) *576: "Prisoners of Fear, Part 3" (Eugene's Search for His Father episode) *577: "The Business of Busyness" *578: "All-Star Witness" *579: "Always" *580: "Tales of a Small-Town Thug" *581: "A Christmas Conundrum" (Christmas episode) *582: "Silent Night" (Christmas episode) *583: "The Champ of the Camp" *584: "Dead Ends" (Eugene's Search for His Father episode) *585: "The Poor Rich Guy" *586: "A Cheater Cheated" *587: "Bringing Up Dads" *588: "Broken-Armed and Dangerous" *589: "The Impossible" *590: "Three O'Clock Call" *591: "Switch" *592: "Now More Than Ever" (Straussburg Family Dilemma episode) *593: "Around the Block" *594: "A Time for Action: Part 1" (Eugene's Search for His Father episode) *595: "A Time for Action: Part 2" (Eugene's Search for His Father episode) 2006-2007 *596: "Cover of Darkness" (Eugene's Search for His Father episode) *597: "Out of Our Hands" (Straussburg Family Dilemma episode) *598: "My Favorite Thing" *599: "Blood, Sweat, and Fears" *600: "The Nudge" *601: "Bernard and Jeremiah" *602: "Mum's the Word" (A "Trandy" Episode) *603: "The Family Next Door" (Straussburg Family Dilemma episode) *604: "Like Father, Like Wooton" *605: "The Chosen One, Part 1" *606: "The Chosen One, Part 2" *607: "The Undeniable Truth" (Eugene's Search for His Father episode) *608: "Run-of-the-Mill Miracle" *609: "Prequels of Love" *610: "Hear Me, Hear Me" *611: "The Top Floor, Part 1" (Eugene's Search for His Father episode) *612: "The Top Floor, Part 2" (Eugene's Search for His Father episode) *613: "The Top Floor, Part 3" (Eugene's Search for His Father episode) *614: "Best of Enemies" *615: "Only by His Grace" (Straussburg Family Dilemma episode) *616: "The Other Side of the Glass, Part 1" *617: "The Other Side of the Glass, Part 2" *618: "The Other Side of the Glass, Part 3" 2007-2008 *619: "A New Era, Part 1" (Eugene's Search for His Father episode) *620: "A New Era, Part 2" (Eugene's Search for His Father episode) *621: "A New Era, Part 3" (Eugene's Search for His Father finale) *622: "BTV: Temptation" *623: "Buddy Guard" *624: "Wooing Wooton" *625: "Something Significant" *626: "Life, in the Third Person, Part 1" (Straussburg Family Dilemma Episode) *627: "Life, in the Third Person, Part 2" (Straussburg Family Dilemma finale) *628: "The Highest Stakes, Part 1" *629: "The Highest Stakes, Part 2" *630: "Chip Off the Shoulder" *631: "A Capsule Comes to Town" (parody of title 004: "Connie Comes to Town") *632: "Suspicious Finds" (parody of title 113: "Suspicious Minds") *633: "A License to Deprive" (parody of title 194: "A License to Drive") *634: "Accidental Dilemma, Part 1" (parody of title 008: "Dental Dilemma") *635: "Accidental Dilemma, Part 2" (parody of title 008: "Dental Dilemma") *636: "A Class Reenactment" (parody of title 218: "A Class Act", A "Trandy" Episode) *637: "The Forgotten Deed" (parody of title 092: "The Ill-Gotten Deed") *638: "The Triangled Web, Part 1" (parody of title 012: "The Tangled Web", "The Triangle") *639: "The Triangled Web, Part 2" (parody of title 012: "The Tangled Web", "The Triangle") *640: "Rights, Wrongs, and Winners" (parody of title 217: "Rights, Wrongs, and Reasons") *641: "The Imagination Station, Revisited, Part 1" *642: "The Imagination Station, Revisited, Part 2" (play on titles 66 and 67: "The Imagination Station, and titles 251 and 252: "Pilgrim's Progress, Revisited") *643: "Kidsboro, Part 1" (Truth Chronicles episode) *644: "Kidsboro, Part 2" (Truth Chronicles episode) *645: "Kidsboro, Part 3" (Truth Chronicles episode) *TC1: "Here Am I" (Truth Chronicles episode) *TC2: "The Truth Be Told" (Truth Chronicles episode) *TC3: "The Science Club" (Truth Chronicles episode) *TC4: "Three in One" (Truth Chronicles episode) *TC5: "In My Image" (Truth Chronicles episode) *TC6: "Stepping Stones, Part 1" (Truth Chronicles episode) *TC7: "Stepping Stones, Part 2" (Truth Chronicles episode) *TC8: "The Final Call" (Truth Chronicles episode) * "BTV: Live" (This episode was recorded before a live audience at Focus on the Family Headquarters.) "Hiatus 2" The AIO team was on a year-long break, with no new episodes until September 2009. This was similar to the First Hiatus back in 1996-1997. 2009-2010 *646: "Darien's Rise, Part 1" *647: "Darien's Rise, Part 2" *648: "Darien's Rise, Part 3" *649: "Darien's Rise, Part 4" *650: "Darien's Rise, Part 5" *651: "Darien's Rise, Part 6" *652: "Darien's Rise, Part 7" *653: "Darien's Rise, Part 8" *654: "Darien's Rise, Part 9" *655: "The Inspiration Station, Part 1" *656: "The Inspiration Station, Part 2" *657: "Clutter" *658: "Game for a Mystery " *659: "Target of the Week " *660: "For the Birds " *661: "When You're Right, You're Right " *662: "Grandma's Visit " *663: "Finish What You... " *664: "The Jubilee Singers, Part 1 " *665: "The Jubilee Singers, Part 2 " *666: "The Jubilee Singers, Part 3 " 2010-2011 *667: "The Mystery Of The Clock Tower, Part 1 " *668: "The Mystery Of The Clock Tower, Part 2 " *669: "Wooton's Broken Pencil Show " *670: "Stage Fright " *671: "Fast As I Can " *672: "Opposite Day " *673: "The Owlnapping " *674: "Square One " *675: "A Thankstaking Story " *676: "An Agreeable Nanny " *677: "The Malted Milk Ball Falcon " *678: "Grandma’s Christmas Visit " *679: "The Green Ring Conspiracy, Part 1" *680: "The Green Ring Conspiracy, Part 2" *681: "The Green Ring Conspiracy, Part 3" *682: "The Green Ring Conspiracy, Part 4" *683: "The Green Ring Conspiracy, Part 5" *684: "The Green Ring Conspiracy, Part 6" *685: "The Green Ring Conspiracy, Part 7" *686: "The Green Ring Conspiracy, Part 8" *687: "The Green Ring Conspiracy, Part 9" *688: "The Green Ring Conspiracy, Part 10" *689: "The Green Ring Conspiracy, Part 11" *690: "The Green Ring Conspiracy, Part 12" Albums Original releases Originally, the first few albums included every episode in chronological order exactly as it aired on the radio. The 3rd album release (#2) would have featured the episodes starting with "19: Recollections" and ending around "30: Honor Thy Parents", but it was canceled when the "Officer Harley" controversy occurred. The following album, "Grins, Grabbers, and Great Getaways" was then released, continuing where the unreleased album would have left off. After those releases, future albums no longer followed the exact chronological order, and episodes were often edited. "Family Portraits" was later phased out, and "Album 1" was re-released several times, first with simply a title change and the same tapes, and in 1992 with all references to "Officer Harley" and "Odyssey USA" removed. New Packaging (1991): Following the release of the first Adventures in Odyssey video in 1991, all future albums featured the new character designs from the film series, and also a new naming convention. It also marked the end of the original theme music. *0: The Truth Chronicles (2009) *0: Family Portraits (1987) *1: Odyssey USA (1988) / Re-titled Adventures in Odyssey (1989) and later replaced by The Early Classics (1992) *2: Grins, Grabbers, and Great Getaways (1988) *3: Secrets, Surprises, and Sensational Stories (1988) *4: Puns, Parables, and Perilous Predicaments (1989) *5: Daring Deeds, Sinister Schemes (1989) *6: Terrific Tales, Mysterious Missions (1990) *7: Courageous Characters, Fabulous Friends (1990) *8: Cunning Capers, Exciting Escapades (1991) *9: Amazing Antics, Dynamic Discoveries (1991) *10: Other Times . . . Other Places (1991) *11: It's Another Fine Day . . . (1991) *12: It All Started When . . . (1992) *13: At Home and Abroad (1992) *14: Meanwhile, in Another Part of Town (1992) *15: A Place of Wonder (1993) *16: Flights of Imagination (1993) *17: On Earth as it is in Heaven (1993) *18: A Time of Discovery (1994) *19: Passport to Adventure (1994) *20: A Journey of Choices (1994) *21: Wish You Were Here! (1994) *22: The Changing Times (1995) *23: Twists and Turns (1995) *24: Risks and Rewards (1995) *25: Darkness Before Dawn (1995) *26: Back on the Air (1996) *27: The Search for Whit (1996) *28: Welcome Home (1996) *29: Signed, Sealed & Committed (1998) *30: Through Thick & Thin (1998) *31: Days to Remember (1998) *32: Hidden Treasures (1998) *33: Virtual Realities (1999) *34: In Your Wildest Dreams (2000) *35: The Big Picture (2001) *36: Danger Signals (2001) *37: Countermoves (2002) *38: Battle Lines (2002) *39: Friends, Family & Countrymen (2003) *40: Out of Control (2003) *41: In Hot Pursuit (2004) *42: No Way Out (2004) *43: Along for the Ride (2005) *44a: A Most Surprising Return (2005) *44b: A Most Amazing Event (2005) *44: Eugene Returns! (2005) *45a: The Mystery of the Lost Village (2005) *45b: Odd-itions (2006) *45: Lost and Found (2006) *46: A Date with Dad (2006) *47: Into the Light (2007) *48: The Moment of Truth (2007) *49: The Sky's the Limit (2008) *50: The Best Small Town (2008) *51: Take it From the Top (2010) *52: Cause and Effect (2010) *53: The Green Ring Conspiracy (2011) *54: Clanging Cymbals (2011) Gold Audio Series Albums 1 through 15 were originally released only on compact audio cassette; starting in 2003, Focus on the Family re-released those albums as part of the Gold Audio series. The Gold Audio series includes remastered CD versions of the original 15 albums, along with a few previously-unreleased episodes as a bonus. However these are not true re-releases. As mentioned in the Officer David Harley section, all the episodes in these albums that originally contained Officer Harley have been replaced with other episodes or edited versions of the original episodes, carrying over the changes first made in "The Early Classics" when it was released in 1992. The openings to many episodes have been removed or replaced, most evident in episodes such as "A Member of The Family" (1988) which now features a newly recorded opening with Whit voiced by Paul Herlinger rather than Hal Smith. Other differences include a different ordering of the episodes to make the chronological listening experience more accurate, and a removal of references to cassettes at the end of multi-part episodes. The changes are most noticeable in albums 0-3, while episodes from albums after 7 feature comparatively fewer changes. Also the albums have been renamed by suggestions from listeners as well other means. The newest album title, "The Lost Episodes" is not exactly true, considering every included episode has previously been available for purchase individually, just not always in a collection. They are now being replaced with regular albums (instead of "Gold Audio"). *0: The Lost Episodes *1: The Adventure Begins: The Early Classics AC CD *2: Stormy Weather: and Other Grins, Grabbers & Great Getaways CD *3: Heroes: and Other Secrets, Surprises and Sensational Stories CD *4: FUN-damentals: Puns, Parables and Perilous Predicaments CD *5: Daring Deeds, Sinister Schemes CD *6: Mission: Accomplished CD *7: On Thin Ice CD *8: Beyond Expectations CD *9: Just in Time CD *10: Other Times . . . Other Places CD *11: It's Another Fine Day . . . '' CD *12: ''At Home and Abroad *13: It All Started When . . . '' *14: ''Meanwhile, In Another Part of Town *15: A Place of Wonder Thematic albums * Classics 1: Welcome to Odyssey AC CD * Classics 2: A Maze of Mysteries * Classics 3: Bible Eyewitness: Old Testament * Classics 4: Bible Eyewitness: New Testament * Classics 5: Comic Belief * Classics 6: Star-Spangled Stories of American History * Classics 7: Drive Time * Chronicles, Kings & Crosses * Passages: Fletcher's Rebellion * Passages: Darien's Rise * More than Sundays * Good Grief: God's Love in the Midst of Sorrow * Christmas Classics * '' AIO Life Lessons #1: Courage'' * '' AIO Life Lessons #2: Humility'' * '' AIO Life Lessons #3: Compassion'' * '' AIO Life Lessons #4: Diligence'' * '' AIO Life Lessons #5: Peer Pressure'' * '' AIO Life Lessons #6: Perseverance'' * '' AIO Life Lessons #7: Honesty'' * '' AIO Life Lessons #8: Friendship'' * '' AIO Life Lessons #9: Citizenship'' * '' AIO Life Lessons #10: Excellence'' * '' AIO Life Lessons #11: Respect'' * '' AIO Life Lessons #12: Responsibility'' * Eugene Sings! * Eugene Sings! Christmas * My Favorite Adventures Videos AIO released a series of animated videos starting in 1991. Each are now available on both VHS and DVD formats, in English and Spanish. Original Series *1: The Knight Travellers (1991) *2: A Flight to the Finish (1991) *3: A Fine Feathered Frenzy (1992) *4: Shadow of a Doubt (1992) *5: Star Quest (1993) *6: Once Upon an Avalanche (1994) *7: Electric Christmas (1994) *8: Go West, Young Man (1995) *9: Someone to Watch Over Me (1996) *10: In Harm's Way (1997) *11: A Twist in Time (1998) *12: A Stranger Among Us (1998) *13: Baby Daze (1998) "The New Series" *1: The Last Days of Eugene Meltsner (#14) (2000) *2: Escape from the Forbidden Matrix (#15) (2001) *3: The Caves of Qumran (#16) (2002) *4: Race to Freedom (#17) (2003) Books *''The Complete Guide to Adventures in Odyssey'' *''Adventures in Odyssey'': The Official Guide'' Original novels *1: Strange Journey Back *2: High Flyer with a Flat Tire *3: The Secret Cave of Robinwood *4: Behind the Locked Door *5: Lights Out at Camp What-a-Nut *6: The King's Quest *7: Danger Lies Ahead *8: Point of No Return *9: Dark Passage *10: Freedom Run *11: The Stranger's Message *12: A Carnival of Secrets "Mysteries in Odyssey" series * 1. "The Case of the Mysterious Message" * 2. "The Mystery of the Hooded Horseman" Passages spinoff book series * 1. Darien's Rise * 2. Arin's Judgement * 3. Annison's Risk * 4. Glennall's Betrayal * 5. Draven's Defiance * 6. Fendar's Legacy Kidsboro spinoff book series * 1. Battle for Control * 2. The Rise and Fall of the Kidsborian Empire * 3. The Creek War * 4. The Risky Reunion Merchandise Activity Packs *1: "I Want My BTV!" *2: "The Harlow Doyle Mystery Files" *3: "Lazarus, Come Forth!" *4: "Waylaid in the Windy City" *5: "Look Out, Lincoln" *6: "The Cross of Cortes" *7: "Family Vacation" *8: "Bernard and the Coat of Many Colors" *9: "A Thanksgiving Carol" *10: "The Star" *11: "Roll Away the Stone" *12: "Aloha, Oy!" *13: "Connie Goes to Camp" Games DVD Games * Answer That! - "Adventures in Odyssey" Edition Computer programs *1. '' Adventures in Odyssey 3-D CD-ROM'' *2. '' Adventures in Odyssey Print Crafter Plus'' *3. '' Adventures in Odyssey and the Sword of the Spirit *4. '' Adventures in Odyssey and the Treasure of the Incas *5. '' Adventures in Odyssey and the Great Escape See also * Adventures in Odyssey * List of Adventures in Odyssey characters External links * AIOHQ.com Episode Guide * OdysseyScoop.com Episode Guide Category:Adventures in Odyssey Adventures in Odyssey